A known system for treating exhaust gas passing through an exhaust system of a diesel engine comprises a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) associated with a diesel particulate filter (DPF). The combination of these two exhaust gas treatment devices promotes chemical reactions in exhaust gas and traps diesel particulate matter (DPM) as exhaust flows through the exhaust system from the engine, thereby preventing significant amounts of pollutants such as hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, soot, SOF, and ash, from entering the atmosphere.
A DPF requires regeneration from time to time in order to maintain particulate trapping efficiency. Regeneration involves the presence of conditions that will burn off trapped particulates whose unchecked accumulation would otherwise impair DPF effectiveness. While “regeneration” refers to the general process of burning off DPM, two particular types of regeneration are recognized by those familiar with the regeneration technology as presently being applied to motor vehicle engines.
“Passive regeneration” is generally understood to mean regeneration that can occur anytime that the engine is operating under conditions that burn off DPM without initiating a specific regeneration strategy embodied by algorithms in an engine control system. “Active regeneration” is generally understood to mean regeneration that is initiated intentionally. either by the engine control system on its own initiative or by the driver causing the engine control system to initiate a programmed regeneration strategy, with the goal of elevating temperature of exhaust gases entering the DPF to a range suitable for initiating and maintaining burning of trapped particulates.
Active regeneration may be initiated even before a DPF becomes loaded with DPM to an extent where regeneration would be mandated by the engine control system on its own. When DPM loading beyond that extent is indicated to the engine control system, the control system forces active regeneration, and that is sometimes referred to simply as a forced regeneration.
The creation of conditions for initiating and continuing active regeneration, whether forced or not, generally involves elevating the temperature of exhaust gas entering the DPF to a suitably high temperature. Because a diesel engine typically runs relatively cool and lean, the post-injection of diesel fuel is one technique used as part of a regeneration strategy to elevate exhaust gas temperatures entering the DPF while still leaving excess oxygen for burning the trapped particulate matter. Post-injection may be used in conjunction with other procedures and/or devices for elevating exhaust gas temperature to the relatively high temperatures needed for active DPF regeneration.
When a vehicle is being operated in a way conducive to active DPF regeneration, such as cruising on a highway, the regeneration process may be conducted with little or no significant effect on vehicle driveability and may be initiated either by the driver or else automatically by a regeneration initiation strategy, possibly even before the DPF becomes loaded with DPM to an extent where forced regeneration would be mandated by the engine control system. The elevated temperature of tailpipe exhaust is typically not a concern on the open road.
However, when a vehicle is parked with the engine running, regeneration may be inappropriate for the surrounding environment due to the elevated temperature of exhaust coming out of the tailpipe. Yet the after-treatment device may at times need regeneration in just such a situation.